csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
JayzaR
Do 20px|Szwecja szwedzkiego gracza - jayzwalkingz |} Aleksandr "jayzaR" Zarkovic (ur. 18 czerwca 1997) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO serbskiego pochodzenia, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2015-04-?? – 2015-04-?? - 35px|Szwecja DCypher eSports *2015-04-?? – 2015-09-18 - 35px|Szwecja Infinity *2015-11-02 – 2015-12-12 - 35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se *2015-12-12 – 2015-12-17 - 35px|Szwecja Infinity *2015-12-17 – 2016-0?-?? - 35px|Szwecja Rift Gaming *2016-03-?? – 2016-03-?? - 35px|Szwecja miMo *2016-03-15 – 2016-04-?? - 35px|Szwecja Iwku Gaming *2016-04-14 – 2016-04-?? - 35px|Dania Magistra *2016-08-23 – 2017-01-12 - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy *2017-02-?? – 2017-03-?? - 35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers *2017-03-16 – 2017-03-?? - 35px|Szwecja Epsilon eSports (na próbę) *2017-04-28 – 2017-05-?? - 35px|Norwegia Polaris Gaming *2017-09-?? – 2017-11-09 - 35px|Szwecja TEAM5 *2017-11-09 – 2018-01-11 - 35px|Szwecja TEAM5 (nieaktywny) *2018-01-11 – 2018-05-07 - 35px|Szwecja Enyoy *2018-05-07 – 2018-06-20 - 35px|Szwecja Digital Chaos *2018-08-14 – 2018-11-03 - 35px|Serbia Valiance *2018-11-03 – 2018-11-14 - 35px|UE Valiance (nieaktywny) *2019-04-?? – 2019-06-18 - 35px|UE GameAgents *2019-09-11 – 2019-10-19 - 35px|UE GameAgents Historia 2015 *W kwietniu 2015 roku jayzaR dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO i nosiła ona nazwę DCypher eSports, lecz już parę dni później cały skład dołączył do Infinity. *'18 września 2015' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę Infinity. *'2 listopada 2015' - jayzaR dołączył do drużyny Publiclir.se. *'12 grudnia 2015' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę Publiclir.se i dołączył do Infinity, lecz już 5 dni później cały skład dołączył do Rift Gaming. 2016 *W marcu 2016 roku jayzaR dołączył do drużyny miMo, lecz parę dni później opuścił ją i dołączył 15 marca do Iwku Gaming. *W kwietniu 2016 roku jayzaR wraz ze składem opuścili drużynę Iwku Gaming i parę dni później dołączył do Magistra i jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu opuścił tą formację. *'23 sierpnia 2016' - Organizacja Fnatic ogłosiła swój drugi skład o nazwie - Fnatic Academy, a w niej: jayzaR, PlesseN, Karus, Bååten, Golden oraz trener Samuelsson. 2017 *'12 stycznia 2017' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę Fnatic Academy. *W lutym 2017 roku jayzaR dołączył do drużyny Dreamchasers. *W marcu 2017 roku jayzaR opuścił drużynę dreamchasers. *'16 marca 2017' - jayzaR został testowym zawodnikiem drużyny Epsilon eSports i jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu opuścił tą drużynę. *'28 kwietnia 2017' - jayzaR dołączył do drużyny Polaris Gaming. *W maju 2017 roku jayzaR opuścił drużynę Polaris Gaming. *We wrześniu 2017 roku jayzaR dołączył do drużyny TEAM5. *'9 listopada 2017' - jayzaR został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny TEAM5. 2018 *'11 stycznia 2018' - jayzaR opuścił oficjalnie drużynę TEAM5 i dołączył do Enyoy. *'7 maja 2018' - Skład drużyny Enyoy został przejęty przez organizację Digital Chaos. *'20 czerwca 2018' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę Digital Chaos. *'14 sierpnia 2018' - jayzaR dołączył do drużyny Valiance. *'3 listopada 2018' - jayzaR został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową drużyny Valiance. *'14 listopada 2018' - jayzaR oficjalnie opuścił drużynę Valiance. 2019 *W kwietniu 2019 roku jayzaR dołączył do drużyny GameAgents. *'18 czerwca 2019' - Skład drużyny GameAgents rozpadł się! *'11 września 2019' - jayzaR powrócił do drużyny GameAgents. *'19 października 2019' - jayzaR opuścił drużynę GameAgents. Osiągnięcia '35px|Szwecja Bad Karma' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Tt eSports Weekly Cup 102 (2014) '35px|Szwecja Vination Tt' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 17: Otwarta dywizja - Europa (2014) '35px|Szwecja DCypher eSports' *Drugie miejsce Rendezvous Resurrection 2 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESPORTSM 2015 - Czwarte kwalifikacje (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESPORTSM 2015 (2015) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja AWTR' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce Alientech CS:GO European Cup 1 (2015) '35px|Norwegia LIONS' *1/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 5: Finały kwalifikacji (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 21 (2015) '35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se' *Drugie miejsce ASUS ROG Nordic Challenge (2015) '35px|Szwecja eXire-eSports' *1/4 miejsce ESL Nordic Nationals Season 1: Czwarte szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Szwecja Publiclir.se' *Trzecie miejsce RGN European Open (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 20: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2015) *Czwarte miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Europa: Główna dywizja (2015) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 5 (2016) '35px|Szwecja miMo' *1/2 miejsce Razer Rising Stars S1 - Drugie europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Szwecja Infinity' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 3: Week 6 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Iwku Gaming' *1/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2016: Kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania Team Singularity' *Pierwsze miejsce Danmark League 1 (2016) '35px|Norwegia demise.no' *Pierwsze miejsce Telenor League Spring 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy' *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 23 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 11 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 14 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce 2016 China Top (2016) 'Bez drużyny' *12 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Styczeń 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Luty 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja teamteam' *1/8 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup 2017: Pierwsze kwalifikacje - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja Manatee eSports' *1/2 miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja teamteam' *3/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup 2017: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Szwecja Dreamchasers' *20 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja Manatee eSports' *Czwarte miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 (2017) '35px|Norwegia Polaris Gaming' *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Drugie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|UE Vexed Academy' *Trzecie miejsce Legend Series 3 - Etap grupowy (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja TEAM5' *1/2 miejsce Skinhub Championship - Season 2 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *25 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) '35px|Szwecja Enyoy' *25 miejsce ESEA Season 27: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Szwecja Chaos' *Pierwsze miejsce Betspawn Cup: Nordic vs CIS (2018) '35px|Serbia Valiance' *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Ceh9 ES.BET Weekly 1 (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2018: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce GG.BET Shuffle: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *14 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) '35px|Szwecja Vexed Gaming' *5/8 miejsce WINNERS League - Season 1: Invite Division (2018) *13 miejsce United Masters League Season 1: Etap online (2019) '35px|UE GameAgents' *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Hotshot Series Season 3: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esportal Global - Dwunaste nordyckie kwalifikacje (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *JayzaR vs. Virtus.Pro *ESWC 2016: jayzaR 1vs2 awp clutch vs Rogue *JayzaR ACE on Cache vs Orbit *jayzaR vs. LGB eSports Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Serbscy gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny